


Second Chances - A Morrigan Fic

by eliniel



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Morrigan has been brought the Velaris after being left for dead in the woods. She requests that her cousin come to visit her whilst she recovers.





	

Morrigan sat silently by the window of the small cottage her cousin owned. She stared outside, looking at the bright colors of the city. Or what she could assume were supposed to be colors. Right now, all she could see was grey. **  
**

Velaris.

Two days ago she hadn’t even known this city existed.

Not until her family had mutilated her. Not until her betrothed had left her to die in the woods. Not until Azriel had found her and brought her here.

Just a couple of days before, she was on the verge of death.

She wasn’t sure how she managed to narrowly escape.

_Please hold on, Mor. I’m taking you to Rhys._

Azriel’s voice filled her head. That was all she heard before she blacked out again when the pain was too much.

She put a hand over the hole torn into her skin. It was slowly healing. Once she regained her strength, recovery would be faster. She could still feel the nail that created the wound. It hadn’t been a small nail, either. Of course not.

A giant wooden nail, made of ash. Carved intentionally to restrict her healing magic. Her family was so despicable. She couldn’t believe she had been born to them. Many nightly prayers had been offered up, many wishes bid in hopes that it wasn’t true.

The door behind her opened. Mor moved her hand away from her abdomen and placed it over the other to ease the sudden shaking. Rage. At least she could still feel something.

“Can I get you anything, my lady?” one of the handmaiden’s inquired, her voice soft and gentle. Mor turned so see Nuala, half-fae, half-wraith, standing before her, arms folded behind her back. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Finally, Mor shifted to turn more towards the girl. She winced at the movement. The maid went to rush to her, long arms suddenly outstretched to help. “Please, let me-”

“No. I’m fine,” she said and held up a hand. “I-…”

“Yes?”

“I’d like to speak with my cousin, if at all possible. He has yet to visit me.”

“Of course, my lady. I will see if he is available.” In an instant, she seemed to turn into shadow and disintegrate.

Mor waited the long minutes out, staring at the floor. Reflecting on her past. On her decisions. All she really wanted was to own herself. She shouldn’t have to regret that.

But then, Rhysand winnowed in and her head shot up to him, in surprise.

“Morrigan?”

She studied his face. His cheek carried a healing bruise. Azriel had mentioned her cousin had gotten into a fight with Cassian the day the incident was revealed.

While waiting for her response, he slid his hands into his pockets. He stared down at her, his concerned eyes betraying the bored look on his face. She lounged back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to summon her old self back for him.

“Where have you been?”

He clicked his tongue in slight annoyance, the concern gone from his eyes. “Me?” he asked, shifting his weight to one leg. “I’ve been trying to clean up your mess.”

She turned her head towards the window and watched as lesser faeries walked past. “Did you kill them?”

“Not unless you wish me to. But they certainly felt my wrath.”

She gave a coy half-smile. “I thought I felt the earth trembling.”

“Mor.” His usually light-hearted, carefree way of speaking was gone. A serious tone replaced it.

And just like that, the bit of her that remained vanished into thin air. The corners of her lips slowly fell.

Mor bowed her head.

“I…,” she tried to start. But the words did not come.

“How could you let this happen?” Rhys reprimanded her. Like she didn’t already hear enough yelling. And worse. “You knew…” His voice trailed off enough that she looked back up at him. And froze.

His perfect face had faltered. Ever so slightly. But she’d known him long enough to know.

He regained composure, but his eyes took on an almost glassy quality.

“You knew they would find out. You knew they’d react.” In a fluid motion, he stepped forward and dropped into the couch across from her. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Hands folded together. “And with Cassian, of all people?” He sighed, sounding defeated. He lifted one hand and rested his forehead in the palm.

“I’ve made such a mess,” Mor said so quietly, she wasn’t sure he even heard until he let out an exasperated laugh.

“That is an understatement, dear cousin.” Her eyes narrowed towards him, a wrinkle forming in between her eyebrows.

“I asked you for help.”

“I know, Mor.”

“I begged you to stop them!” She could feel her heartbeat rising, something like panic settingly itself inside her. She stared down at him, as she sat straight up. The wound in her stomach pulling, slightly, but she betrayed no pain.

“I tried. I -”

“I trusted you.” It was his turn to freeze. She watched as he stared down straight at the ornate rug on the floor. “I thought…I thought you would save me, Rhysand.” His face paled and she could see him start shaking. She had never- _never_ called him by his full name. He didn’t like it, and she knew it. She was being unfair to him- using her knowledge as a weapon against him.

“I’m sorry.” She heard a waver in his voice. “I’m sorry, Mor. I failed you.” When he sighed, it was long. And unsteady. He looked up at her, a sad smile on his face. “It’s my fault,” he started. He stopped mid-sentence and swallowed hard. Her expression softened at the look her cousin was giving her. “I should have done more.”

“Rhys…I didn’t mean-”

“But it’s true. I should have acted instead of trying to budge my father. I should have taken you away from that nightmare.” Her vision blurred as her eyes welled up.  

He stood and moved toward her. She watched as he planted himself in front of her and bent to one knee. Offering her a pledge. Tears started sliding down her face and Rhys cupped her chin with both hands. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.

“I promise, Morrigan. You never have to go back there if you wish. Your family cannot reach you here.” She smiled, her lips quivering, more tears threatening to fall. “I promise you, that if you do decide to go back, you will find no judgement. And if you ever call for my help again I will not hesitate to swoop you out of there the moment I hear of it, no questions asked.” He released her chin, but stayed on the floor. He pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. “And I promise that I will not ever again ignore a call for my help, no matter who it is from.”

Finally, Rhys stood.

Morrigan wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and she looked up at him. “Thank you, Rhys.”

The smile he gave her was soft. Relieved.

In an instant he was back to himself

“Now, I expect you to make a full recovery,” he stated, the arrogant quality to his voice returned. “No more of this…crying business. Makes one uncomfortable.” He snickered at his own expense. Mor shoved him as hard as she could handle without risking opening her wound, but laughed along with him.

“Glad to see you’ve returned.” He placed his hands in his pockets again. “Unfortunately, I have more business.” She nodded to him, a small grin still plastered to her face.

Rhys turned to leave, but paused at the threshold of the door. He rotated the top of half of his body towards her. Looked her straight in the eyes.

“One more thing,” her cousin said. “Should you wish, one day, to wander down and slaughter them all, I will stand behind you. Their fate is entirely up to you.”

Mor’s breath hitched. He bowed his head to her, slightly.

“May the Mother heal you quickly, cousin. Body and soul.”

And he was gone.

Her head tilted back towards the window.

Color was starting to dot her gray world, again.


End file.
